Miku's Punishment
by iFirestarX
Summary: Miku asks for a punishment but gets more than she expected. Oneshot.


Miku was standing in front of Len in shame, a shattered iPhone in her hand.  
"I'm so sorry, I can't believe this happened," she barely managed to choke out between tears. She had previously snuck into his room to use it (Which she wasn't supposed to do without asking) and ended up dropping it down the hard stairs. Len was visibly upset, but not terribly angry, accidents do happen. What did upset him more was the fact that she would sneak around borrowing his stuff.

Len pulled Miku into an embrace to try and comfort her. "It's ok, I can get a new phone no problem." At least she had stopped crying.

"So you aren't mad at me?" She asked with a shimmer of hope in her eye.

Len was content to let her go scott free, and said as much to Miku. However she didn't like the thought.

"I'm going to feel guilty about this *forever* though. Come ooooooon don't just let me feel bad about it," she pleaded with a puppy dog face she had perfected long ago.

Len had no idea what she meant by this. They were the same age - he wasn't in a position to do much. To his relief, and then shock, she answered for him.

"You should spank me." She was totally serious and had a twinkle of mischief in her eye.

"You you want me to spank you?" Len couldn't believe it. While they had been dating for awhile they had never done anything more sexual than some heavy kissing, and she wanted him to spank her!

"But I could never hurt you..." His sentence trailed off.

"Don't worry about me, I deserve it for what I did." She seemed eager enough, which may not be a good thing for something that's supposed to be a punishment. He told himself that he would make sure she actually felt punished by the time he finished.

"Well ok then. Um, now?" He had to admit, he was getting pretty turned on by the idea, thinking of Miku in her signature short skirt of his lap.

Miku shrugged, she wasn't going to make it easy now that Len was convinced.

Len squinted his eyes and walked over to his bed, beckoning Miku to follow. She stopped and stood in front of him as he sat down on the edge.

"Now you need to know that this is a *punishment* for what you did, and as such it /will/ hurt." He made his point clear by grasping her hand.

Miku giggled, unable to believe this was finally happening.

Len pulled her hand, bringing her over his lap and positioning her so he could spank her cute bottom, barely covered by her tiny skirt. As he shifted her, her weight was on his lap, turning him on even more.

He grasped her hand on the far side of him to keep her in position, and finished moving her. He didn't really know where to start so he rested his other hand on her scantily clad butt.

Miku tensed up at the contact, with anticipation and excitement, and a little bit of fear (But she would never admit that).

She waited, not knowing when he would start, wondering how much longer. When Len took another moment to start she started to wonder if it would ever happen - and then it did. His hand went back and then landed on her ass with a sharp SMACK. "Eeeek!" Miku let out a short burst at the unexected spank, a painful but also pleasurable sting on her bottom. Len raised his hand again and let down another smack, instantly followed by 2 more in quick succession.

Miku let out three little gasps as each spank landed, the tingling sensation getting a little more painful after each smack.

Len was started to get into it, and released another smack in the same spot. Deciding that a few gasps weren't enough he then increased the strength in the next few spanks. Miku was taken aback, the pain starting to build up. Five more quick spanks right on her sit spot made her flinch and try to use her hand to shield her now-sore bottom.

"Nu uh, you can't do that." Len grabbed her hand more forcefully.

After trying out some different places, he determined the spot right where her legs meet her butt was the best place, and proceeded to lay another barrage of hard smacks on her skirt covered bottom. Each one left Miku feeling an increasing burning on her bottom, and and damn it if she didn't feel a ton of pleasure as well.

"I think you aren't learning your lesson with this," Len said with a smirk. He took his free hand and grabbed the edge of Mikus skirt. He slowly pulled it up, revealing her beautiful and pink bottom as he did so. Once her full ass was revealed he flicked it up over her back. He couldn't believe the gourgous ass before his eyes. Unable to stop himself he rested his hand on her and gently squeezed her pinkish bottom. Miku let out a moan of pain and pleasure, almost begging him to continue.

Len was happy to oblidge and brought his hand up and quickly back down on her pantied behind with a much louder smack. "Oowwwwie!" Miku wailed out as his hand impacted her sore bottom. Apparently that skirt offered more protection than previously thought.

This was quicky followed by another 10 swats of equal power, all eliciting another outburst from Miku, whose bottom was starting to turn a deeper shade of pink.

Len was happy to continue on like this, but wanted to see how far she would let him go. He snuck his thumbs under the hemm of her blue and white panties and pulled them down, revealing her fully naked butt and nether area. She was visibly turned on by the punishment she was recieving, and this show she was putting on only fueled it more.

Quickly Len stuck a finger into her nether area, making Miku growl in pleasure. But the pain wasn't over yet. Len reached over to the night stand and grabbed his hair brush. This was gonna hurt.

"Ok, you get five smacks with this and then 39 minutes in the corner." Miku replied with a mix between an ok and a beg for mercy.

The brush went up into the air and plummeted into her completely naked ass with a resounding smack. Miku let out an ear peircing scream that was quickly followed by a barrage of tears.

"4 more Miku." Len prepared for the next spank, and then once again brought the bruch into her red bottom twice in a row. The tears increased and Miku was bawling, the pain way more than she expected. Len squeezed her ass again slightly, bringing out another low moan between sobs.

But quick as a fox he brought down the last two swats, right on her sit spot. Miku jumped up and rubbed her ass desperatly trying to get the pain out, her panties flying to the floor.

"Come here Miku," Len pulled her close in an embrace to calm her. They stayed like that for a solid 10 minutes, two lovers who fully loved eachother just happy for eachothers company.

"Ok, stand in the corner, I'll tell you when you can come out. Oh and leave the panties on the floor."

He was going to have a good view of her for the next 39 minutes. 


End file.
